Nobody Wants to be Lonely
by Mist Rogue
Summary: This is my first songfic: Nobody Wants to be LonelyHappy Reading! One pairing inside.


I never wanted to post this. But then again, one can change the decision she makes. I typed she, because I'm a she.

Summary: A Wei officer's thoughts in turmoil over a very great loss and yet, he finds peace from a different person. A mysterious angel awaits him, bringing light in his hall of darkness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors nor do I own the song "Nobody Wants to be Lonely"

* * *

Staying in the past, it's too much to bear. I threw away what keeps me bound in the past, but someone binds me to it. I felt lost, but this someone… Why is it that I'm led to somewhere else…?

Different, this is different from all others I have encountered. It delves me deeper, into the lost traces of my life.

These thoughts, I take too much time on it. Apart from doing my regular routines in life, I tried to find an answer, and yet, I can't find it at all. My comrades are quiet whenever around me. I don't need pity just because I lost something. But thinking of these makes me feel empty inside, is it loneliness?

_Why, why, why..._

_Oh, ooh, ohh_

I entered to my quarters, a feeling of defeat all over me. It has brought me to fatigue, and yet, there is this one person that lingered in my mind. This fragile creature; hearing it laugh and cry, why does it goes past the barriers I set?

The dark room I sleep during the night is not what it is when I entered. A small lit candle lay floating upon a small basin of water, its faint scent giving fragrance to the room. I heard a soft gasp, velvet-like coming from near the window. I looked at the window and saw a thin moonlit outline.

_There you are, in a darkened room_

_And you're all alone, looking out the window_

_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love_

_Like a broken arrow_

The figure turned and locked gazes at me. I blinked in surprise, but the moment I opened my eyes, the figure is gone.

_Here I stand in the shadows (In the shadows)_

_Come to me, come to me_

_Can't you see that_

My body reacted when arms snaked around my waist from behind. I could feel flesh press at my back.

"Have you been thinking of me?" whispered that same voice. I was allured, or is it that I'm deluded? In this darkness, could it be that someone is leading me out of it?

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why (why), why don't you let me love you_

I found my lips locked against another's. Slender fingers ran through my hair.

_Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why_

_Ooh ooh, yeah_

The need of air broke us apart. I could hear the whispers of this magnificent angel, soothing my worries and my thoughts. The past is loosening its hold. The future, to spend with this angel of mine, is maybe why my barriers are breached.

_Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song_

_It's a serenade, so your heart can find me, ohh_

_And suddenly you're flying down the stairs_

_Into my arms, baby, ohh_

I see now what I've been looking for. It is you who I want. My angel, my light.

_Before I start going crazy (Going crazy, ohh)_

_Run to me_

_Run to me_

_Cause I'm dying_

My inhibitions stripped away. You're pouring something over me, something to make me want you.

"Don't live in the past. Let me help you fill your emptiness…"

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry (I don't wanna cry)_

_My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why_

_Why, why don't you let me love you_

Those eyes are not dead… gray yet full of life. My solitary sight locked on those shining orbs. Your smile, it reassures me; never letting me feel again the pain of solitude.

_I wanna feel you need me (Feel you need me)_

_Just like the air you're breathing (Breathing)_

_I need you here in my life_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

_Don't walk alway, walk away_

_No, no, no, no..._

Guilt washed over me. A cheater, a liar, I have gone against who I must be loyal to. You sensed it. Taking my face between your hands, such tenderness that I felt confused, but your words, they lull me.

"Wash away your guilt. I won't let it haunt you."

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry... yeah, yeah_

_Our lips locked again._

_Nobody wants to be lonely (Yeah ohh ooh)_

_Nobody wants to cry (Nobody wants to cry)_

_My body's longing to hold you (Is longing to hold you)_

_So bad it hurts inside (Hurts inside)_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life (Ohh)_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why (Why), why don't you let me love you_

_Let me love you..._

"I love you," my angel whispered to me. "But tonight, let me fulfill my task."

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry (Nobody wants to cry...)_

_My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)_

_So bad it hurts inside (So hurt inside)_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why (why), why don't you let me love you_

It's magic, everything this night had is magic. For once, I fell asleep with no worries.

_Why (why), let me love you_

_Why don't you let me love you_

* * *

Hmm... It's up to you to guess who's that lucky Wei officer. Paired up with an OC of mine. I love the song. XD And it can be a bit of a spoiler for my story "Fall of the Snow"

So, Read and Review

N.S. Blitz


End file.
